Contest Entry
by TaylorshallRULEyouall
Summary: This is a contest entry for TheAwesomenessThatIsMe1222's  AKA: Meghan  writing contest. Also my first story. Please read and review. Yuri included.  kind of


Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim. All rights belong to Johnen Vasquez.

"_Do you know where you are, Blez?_"

Blez pulled at the straps that were tied around her wrists. "You're going to tell me, aren't you?" Blez responded, more fearful than hateful.

"_In due time. But for now, we have a few questions to ask you._"

"I don't wanna answer any of your damn questions." Blez growled. "Where's LEA and Kat? What have you done to them?"

"_Don't worry about that. But if you do not cooperate, there will be severe consequences._"

Blez sighed. "Fine, but is the blindfold really necessary?"

"_Yes._"

"Oh." Blez mumbled. "But where am I, exactly?"

"_Stop asking questions. We are the ones to be asking questions._"

"Why do you keep saying, _we_? Are you working with someone? Do you-"

"_SILENCE._"

"Not until you answer my questions!" Blez shouted, squirming in her restraints. "Let me go! Where's Kat? What have you done with LEA? TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE!"

"_Shut up, Blez._"

"NO! I WON'T SHUT UP! WHY SHOULD I, ANYWAY? WHO ARE YOU? WHAT DO YOU WANT? WHY AR-" Blez stopped in mid sentence, as a sudden shock came over her, causing her to cry out in pain.

"_Will you be quiet now?_"

Blez thickly gasped for air, and twisted in her restraints. "Whatever. But who are you?"

"_You don't know?_"

"No." Blez growled. "And I obviously can't see you, so I have nothing to go by. But _please_ tell me why I'm here."

"_Oh, it's all for the oppallus, Blez._"

"Oh, great. Another one. Listen, I've escaped from these things before, and I can do it again."

"_Don't worry about that. We've taken precaution to ensure nothing goes wrong._"

"That's what they all say." Blez scoffed. "I wasn't chosen to be the guardian for nothing."

"_I know. That's why it took is so long to catch you, Blez. That's why we were careful. Very careful. We watched you. Learned your weaknesses, and took note._" The voice paused. "_LEA is your SIR, is it not?_"

Blez tensed up. "Yes," she replied bitterly.

"_And Kat. . . she is your girlfriend?_"

Blez nodded. "But why are you asking me that? If you've been "watching" me like you said, wouldn't you know?"

"_Of course._"

Blez's head was suddenly pushed against the wall beside her.

"_But I told you not to ask questions._"

Blez felt her blood trickling down the side of her head. She bared her teeth to try to ignore the pain.

Her blindfold was suddenly ripped off her face. Blez blinked, trying to adjust her eyes to the sudden brightness. As her vision slowly focused, she noticed she was in a small room, that had various weapons and torture devices hung on the white walls. "The fuck is this?" Blez mumbled. "Hey, where are you?"

"_Over here._"

Blez looked to the left to see a short, thin looking man with pale skin. He had bloodshot eyes and jet black hair that was pulled into a ponytail. He was wearing a baggy black Tshirt with a black leather jacket over it. He was also wearing black jeans and brown combat boots.

"I. . .still don't know you. . ." Blez murmured.

"_Oh? Well, I'm not surprised. Angel never really much talked about me. She seemed ashamed that I was her brother._"

Then Blez noticed it. His British accent. "Daniel?"

Daniel nodded. "_I guess you're not as slow as I thought._"

Blez scowled at him. "I'm surprised you're still alive. Angel told me she killed you."

"_Let's not talk about. . .her. Any further distractions will result in death._"

"I'll never tell you where it is, and I don't care if you kill me."

"_Oh, but I can't do that. With the oppallus, you're nearly immortal._"

"Then why would you threaten to kill me?"

"_I never said I would kill you._"

Blez paused and swallowed hard. "So. . .so you meant you would kill. . .?" Blez couldn't make her mouth form that simple, three letter word.

"_Kat._" Daniel finished for her.

"You. . .YOU BASTARD! LET HER GO! SHE DID NOTHING TO YOU!"

"_Yes, but I can always use her._" Daniel replied coldly.

Blez felt the warm tears sliding down her cheeks. "Don't. . .DON'T YOU HURT HER!"

An evil grin spread across Daniel's face. "_Bring her in._"

The door across the room was forcefully thrown open, and Kat was pushed in. Her arms were tied behind her back, and a piece of duct tape covered her mouth.

"Kat!" Blez shouted, as she twisted in her restraints.

Daniel grabbed Kat by the arm and pulled her towards him.

Kat managed to scream, but it was muffled.

"_Tell me where the oppallus is, or I will kill her. . .while you watch._" He grinned again, this time showing his fangs. "_I've always wondered what Irken blood tastes like._"

"I. . ." Blez didn't know what to say. As a guardian, it was her duty to protect it with her life. But what if another life was at stake? The oppallus was created to make peace and save lives. . . But he could kill Kat anyway. Even if she did tell him where it was. That would only cause more harm and destruction. "I can't. . .tell you."

Daniel's smile grew wider.

Blez watched as Daniel sank his teeth into Kat's neck. Kat screamed and writhed in pain.

When Daniel finally pulled away, he licked his lips mockingly. "_Sweet. Irken's blood is very sweet_." He ripped off Kat's PAK, and threw it across the room.

Kat slowly fell to her knees, hot tears pouring down her face.

The straps that were tied around Blez's wrists suddenly released, and the rope was cut.

"_The way I see it, she only has ten minutes to live_."

Blez stood immediately, ready to tackle Daniel to the ground, but he already disappeared.

Before Blez had any time to think about where Daniel had went, she remembered Kat. Forgetting all her hatred, and desire to tear him apart, Blez ran across the room to where Kat lay on the floor.

Her blood was still coming out, and stained her uniform.

Blez gently pulled the duct tape off her mouth, as her eyes welled up with tears. "Kat. . . I'm so sorry, Kat," she whispered.

Kat shook her head weakly. "It. . .wasn't your fault. You had to protect the oppallus." She paused and took a breath. "And I'd rather die than see you die, or anyone else."

"No. I could've prevented this from happening. I could've been more careful. This is my fault!" she sobbed.

"Blez. . ." Kat began. "You're one of the strongest people I know. You need to suck it up and move on. Like you always do."

"But. . .you and LEA are the only ones I have. The only ones I've ever cared about!"

"Life goes on, Blez. Everybody has to die someday. If it's my time, it's my time. That's just how. . ." Kat coughed rather harshly, her blood coming out faster.

Blez wiped her eyes and hugged Kat. "You're. . .you're right. But I won't forget he did this to you. And I won't forget you."

Kat slowly hugged her back. "I love you, Blez."

Kat's eyes slowly closed, and she fell limp in Blez's arms.

The room was silent.

Blez slowly let go of Kat, gently laying her on the floor. "I love you too, Kat," she whispered, pressing her lips against Kat's.

Author's Note: That was sad, was it not? I hope you liked the story, Meghan. Even though you hate BaKr, at least appreciate the awesomeness of this story. And I know this is an entry for a contest, but I'd like some reviews. You know, since this is my first story and all. Thanks everyone for reading.


End file.
